The Colors of Pikmin
by zavegonzo
Summary: DON'T READ, RANDOM FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION. AND IT'S THAT TERRIBLE TYPE OF RANDOM THAT JUST ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL. :) (I don't own pikmin. :D)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning part 1

(Author's note: Please understand this is my first fanfiction, so please hold back on heavy criticism. I'll get better at doing this.) 2 teenagers and a robot were driving down a road, going on a camping trip. "I wonder when we'll get to a good camping spot, Zachary." a 12 year old girl with blonde hair in the back seat said to her 16 year old brother with dark brown hair in the driver's seat. "me too, I just hope we don't run out of ga-PIXEL! Why are you shaking?!" Zachary yelled to the grey/gray robot with artificial blue eyes in the passenger seat. "Sorry, I just had a minor movement generator malfunction." said PIXEL. Suddenly a giant portal to the pikmin universe appeared right in the middle of the road! "ZACHARY! STOP THE CAR OH MY GOD AAAAAAAH" yelled PIXEL and the young girl as the car fell into the portal... **-THE NEXT** **DAY- **Zachary woke up on a small island with a monster headache. "Ow, what the heck happen-" Zachary cut himself off when he saw the remains of his car in the shallow water. "Oh my god..." Zachary said quietly to himself as he looked at the remains of his car, the doors were torn off from the impact, the windshield broken into shattered pieces, all the wheels blown out and with many big holes in them that Zachary would describe giant or gigantic. Zachary walked over to his sister and shook her arm. "Hey, Natalie! Wake up!" said Zachary. "Hey Natalie, wake up!" Zachary said while starting to shove Natalie's entire body over. "Huh, what?" Natalie said sleepily. "Good to see you're awake" said Zachary. Zachary walked over to PIXEL and turned him on(OH GOD, that sounds so ******* naughty...). "Huh? Uh... um... what happened?" PIXEL asked Zachary. "I don't know, but I think we somehow went, like, got into the pikmin universe." Zachary said. "Oh look, an onion!"Zachary said while looking to PIXEL's left. PIXEL turned his head to his left and saw a pink onion trapped in a web. "Hey look, Natalie! A pikmin onion trapped in a web!" Zachary said to Natalie while pointing to the onion. Zachary pulled out a machine from the holster on his right hip. "What's that?" PIXEL asked Zachary. "Oh, this is my storage machine. It shrinks everything I put into it into a compact and lightweight size. Are you interested in this?" Zachary said to/asked PIXEL. Zachary got out a big suit out from his storage machine. "I can use this to climb up and get the onion!" Zachary took off the head of the suit and went inside it/the suit... End of chapter. (Author's note Yes, this takes place in the twilight river, YES, there were no pikmin. but just get over it okay?)


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning part 2

( Author's note: YES! Ahh, it feels so GOOD to let that third **はい****/si/ja **out! By the way the suit is robotic. :) ) ...LAST TIME... "I can use this suit to climb up to the onion!"...BACK TO THE CHAPTER... Zachary went inside his robotic suit (with a blue light on the chest) and put the head back on. Zachary started climbing up a small dirt wall about the size of two robotic suits. He finished climbing and noticed an Arachnode on the web the pink onion is trapped in! "AAH! ARACHNODE! HOLY SHIT!" Zachary yelled while crawling backwards on his back(how do you fucking describe it?! um... luigi scared backwards crawling fuck.). Zachary punched the Arachnode but missed, breaking the web instead, causing the pink onion and Arachnode to fall down. Zachary touched the onion with his right hand and it burst to life, spurting out a pink seed that fell into the ground. Zachary stomped his left foot on the Arachnode, causing it to burst open in purple blood. If he looked close enough Zachary could see many guts inside the fountain of blood. The arachnode finally died when it stopped spurting out blood. "Oh my god..." Zachary said in shock as he looked at the lifeless arachnode body. Zachary took off the head of his suit, got out of it, and plucked the pink stem/seed. "Wahoo!" the winged pikmin squeaked as it was plucked. "Cool!" Zachary heard Natalie say behind him. He turned around and saw that Natalie and PIXEL had climbed up the wall. Zachary put his suit in his storage machine, took out a machine that looks like a Wii U gamepad and put the storage machine back in his holster. "What's that?" PIXEL asked Zachary. "It's my form changer. I was inspired to make it from reading a pikmin fanfiction about a teenager called/named Keith that has a machine that allows him to turn into a pikmin." Zachary replied. "Cool." PIXEL said. Zachary pointed the form changer at the winged pikmin and a blue light quickly went over it, and suddenly an icon appeared on the form changer screen saying 'NEW BEING SCANNED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRANSFORM?'. Zachary pressed the 'no' option. "C'mon guys, let's go!" Zachary yelled to the others. Suddenly Zachary remembered he has a whistle in his storage machine. He took this whistle out and blew in it hard and quickly 3 times, dismissing the pikmin. "Now let's go!" Zachary yelled. "Yes sir, Zachary!" PIXEL replied. "Hey look! It's becoming night soon!" Natalie shouted. Zachary put his Form Changer and whistle away, wondering how they'll survive the night. ...End of chapter! (Author's note: I still have no idea why authors use cliffhangers and love them so much... other than time constraints :( )


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning part 3

(Author's note: Sometimes I'll refer to the Form Changer as FC. Also I'll try to update as often as possible and cram as much stuff in my chapters as possible which will be hard since I woke up at 2PM Mountain Time during daylight savings. Holy shit this is a long author's note!) ...LAST TIME... "Hey look! It's becoming night soon!" ...BACK TO CHAPTER... "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAAPP! HOW THE FUCK WILL WE SURVIVE THE NIGHT?!" Zachary yelled in a panic. "Hey, calm down! We can just dig a cave and we'll be okay!" Natalie said while trying to calm Zachary down. Zachary remembered the contents of his Storage Machine(The FC, a big robotic suit, a logbook and a shovel.) and pulled out a shovel. "I can use this to dig a cave!" Zachary said. Zachary started digging a small cave in the ground while Natalie and PIXEL had a conversation. "Hey Natalie, why do you always come along with Zachary and I on camping trips? Something bad always happens!" "Yeah! Like that time we got trapped in the Zelda universe(this line is talking about a future fanfiction I'll make! :D)!" "Right. So let's just-" "HEY! I'm finished digging the cave!" Zachary shouted to the others. "Okay!" Natalie replied happily. Suddenly the Pink Onion's legs went inside the onion and the onion started flying away! The winged pikmin gasped in horror. "Oh crud." The pikmin said in the pikmin language. Natalie walked over and hugged the pikmin. "We can bring this pikmin into the cave!" PIXEL said. Zachary, PIXEL and Natalie with the winged pikmin in her arms jumped inside the small cave. Zachary took his logbook out of his SM(storage machine) and wrote down about the day in it. _'DAY 1-Today I suddenly fell into the pikmin universe! I found a lone winged pikmin_ _and the onion abandoned it! I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow. -Zachary'_ Zachary and the others went to sleep soon after. ...End of chapter! (Author's note: I enjoy kingalex1234's fanfictions. You should read them! Also if you want to play with me on minecraft I go on the benderscraft server while I'm writing fanfiction! :D)


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2 part 1

(Author's note:: I've started using Microsoft word and then copy-pasting them for these chapters(I have no idea why I included that...). Also I'm taking kingalex1234's advice and I'm starting to put paragraphs for easy reading so hopefully they'll appear in since I'm writing/I wrote this chapter with Microsoft Word(This is a relic from when this was a MW file.). :D) …LAST TIME… "Oh crud." The pikmin said in the pikmin language. …BACK TO THE CHAPTER… Zachary woke up with a yawn, and checked his Storage Machine. Everything was in the Storage Machine except the shovel, which was leaning on the wall of the cave.

Zachary turned on PIXEL, woke up the others and put the shovel inside the Storage Machine. Zachary and the others climbed up out of the cave and noticed the onion returned.

"Hey, look! A spaceship!" Zachary said while pointing to a large island in the distance with a spaceship just barely visible.

"Huh, you're right." PIXEL said blankly. "Well, let's go!" Zachary shouted right before jumping down into the water and swimming over to the island. "Wait for us!" said Natalie and PIXEL in unison before jumping into the water.

PIXEL activated the air packs in his arms to stay above the water and swim.

The winged pikmin followed Zachary at the fastest it could go, since Zachary and the others were both swimming very quickly and there was a strong current in the river carrying them to their destination.

Zachary and the others swam for about 30 seconds before reaching the large island.

"Here we are!" Zachary said to the others. "FINALLY." Natalie said.

"Hey, look!" Natalie said while pointing to a small ledge with 3 colored stems with flowers on them in view.

The color of these stems are red blue and yellow.

"Pikmin stems?" Zachary asked to no-one in par-tic-tac-ular. "I think so." Natalie told Zachary. The group of 3 (4? If you include the pikmin? If it can be included?/Can it be included?) went over to the cliff and noticed that the stems were moving to the left.

"Woah…" Zachary said as he looked over to where the stems were moving. All he saw was a giant group of all colors of pikmin except winged, and a big onion with all pikmin colors on it.

"Hey, can you understand us?" Zachary asked the winged pikmin. It responded with a nod.

Zachary and the others walked over to the group of pikmin with the winged pikmin following closely behind them.

The pikmin in the large group noticed the one winged pikmin with Zachary and started running towards the group of 4.

"Oh crap!" Zachary yelled right before turning around and running as fast as he could.

"Hey, come back, Zachary!" the winged pikmin shouted to Zachary in the pikmin language.

Zachary realized the pikmin were harmless about 30 seconds after he started running and headed back to the pikmin.

"Hey Zachary, you probably forgot that I have a universal translator inside me that scans any creature of choice and studies the language a creature speaks and translates each time the language is spoken into English once sufficient language studies are done." PIXEL said to Zachary.

"Woah. How could I forget about programming that into you?!" Zachary asked PIXEL. "I have no idea." PIXEL replied.

"Do the pikmin know my name?" Zachary asked PIXEL. "Nope." PIXEL told Zachary.

"Well, okay, my name is Zachary." Zachary told the pikmin. The pikmin began talking to each other after hearing Zachary's name.

Zachary walked up to a red pikmin with a flower that just… STOOD OUT to him and scanned it. A hologram suddenly appeared saying the same message as when he scanned the winged pikmin.

Zachary started thinking about how to transform without the pikmin freaking out but had no ideas… …End of chapter! ( Author's note: I really don't want to rip off The Universe of Pikmin so… Damn… I got nothing so maybe I SHOULD just rip it off… No… I can't… God damn it! :( )


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2 part 2

(Author's note: ...I have an idea! I CAN DO IT! :D) ...LAST TIME... Zachary started thinking about how to transform without the pikmin freaking out... ...A hologram suddenly appeared saying the same message as when he scanned the winged pikmin... ..."Oh crap!"... ...BACK TO THE CHAPTER... Zachary pulled out a whistle and dismissed the pikmin. "Hey, Natalie, PIXEL, follow me!" Zachary whispered to Natalie and PIXEL right before running off. The group of 3 went behind a rock, Zachary put away his whistle, and started to try to decide which pikmin type to transform into.

_I can't just use 2 pikmin types! And it'll seem suspicious that even though there's only 1 winged pikmin, another just randomly pops out of nowhere!_ Zachary thought to himself.

Zachary pressed the 'yes' option from when he scanned the red pikmin and suddenly felt enormous pain, but in half a second he transformed into a red pikmin. Zachary turned back into a human and asked his friends how to transform into a pikmin without the pikmin freaking out and noticing that he's nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, that's actually a really good question!" Natalie told Zachary. The group of 3 ran back to the pikmin and Zachary noticed a side effect of the FC, he could understand the pikmin. "Hey, it's Zachary!" "Hii, PIXEL!" "He's back!" "ZACHARY!" Zachary flinched when he heard his name, since he realized that he'll probably never return home.

The winged pikmin went over to Zachary, "Zachary what were you doing wait you can't understand me-" "No, I CAN understand you." Zachary interrupted the pikmin, "What, really?" it asked Zachary. "Yes, I can." Zachary told the winged pikmin. "Hey, what's your name?" Zachary asked the winged pikmin, "My name is Wing!" it told Zachary.

"Um, Zachary, you can UNDERSTAND the pikmin?!" Natalie asked Zachary in surprisement, "Yes, I can, jeez." he replied, the pikmin heard this and started discussing.

"He can understand us?" "Wow!" "Cool!" The pikmin were talking nonstop.

Zachary let out a sigh of exhaustion, "I'm really tired from swimming so much..." he said.

Zachary passed out.

Zachary woke up 6 hours later during the night inside the bedroom of a small wooden boat, most likely made by PIXEL, Natalie, and the pikmin.

"Nice to see you're awake!" Wing said happily to Zachary.

"Huh, Wing? how long was I out?" Zachary asked Wing, "I don't know, but we made a sundial and saw that it's 7 o' clock during the night! By the way I didn't go in the onion because of how terribly far away it is." Wing replied.

Zachary walked out of the bedroom and saw Natalie and PIXEL using a complicated looking system to move the boat.

Natalie noticed Zachary, "Hey PIXEL, could you do my side for a bit?" she asked PIXEL right before walking to Zachary.

"So you're finally awake... Did the pikmin tell you about the sundial?" Natalie asked Zachary, "Uh, yes? Um... Why is that even important-" "JUSTSHUTUPABOUTIT..." Zachary was cut off by Natalie.

Zachary looked up at the dark night sky and while looking at the faint glow of the onions(The one with red, blue, yellow, white, purple, and grey/gray, and the pink one.) realized...

The beauty of the colors of pikmin... ...End of chapter! (Author's note: NO THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE FANFICTION! I have more in store... The mystery will begin in the next chapter. :D)


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2 part 3Day 3 part 1

(Author's note: I might stop updating daily since I keep encountering TERRIBLE writer's block… I guess it's because I try to update daily and this is my first fanfiction. BTW when I typed "Hold back on heavy criticism" on the first chapter's author's note I MEANT to type "Please don't flame". :D) …LAST TIME… "JUSTSHUTUPABOUTIT…"… "My name is Wing!"… …BACK TO THE CHAPTER... Zachary was gazing into the sky, looking at the faint glow of the two onions when the pink onion went inside the other, causing it to get bigger and get a pink color to it…

…And then it suddenly began crashing to the surface.

A blue pikmin was looking out of the onion as it was crashing down, as he noticed a black hue come to the inside of the onion, which isa VERY light green dome(It's a VERY VERY VERY light green) with a concave floor, and he (BTW, Wing's a man. I just thought it would be funny since winged pikmin are usually portrayed as girls/women and originally this fanfiction was about 7 teenagers named Kindle, Electro, Gills, Poyzin, Wing, Stone, and Zachary. These characters eventually evolved into the pikmin, Natalie, and Zachary. I just randomly added in PIXEL, who I originally wanted to name Prototype.) became very worried when he noticed that the pikmin apparently disappeared from the onion.

Zachary watched with his mouth agape as the onion fell down to the surface, "Oh my god…" he said, clutching a stress ball from his left pocket.

Natalie was panicking as PIXEL stopped moving the boat using the complicated looking system to watch the onion fall.

The pikmin was thrown outside of the onion and was propelled to the boat Zachary and the others were standing on, "Oh shiiit!" Zachary yelled as he watched the pikmin flying towards him, but got hit before he could dodge, causing him to fall over and bleed from his left leg.

Zachary passed out…

Zachary woke up in the morning and noticed a sundial on the glass-free windows saying it was 8:32 AM, _Huh, this must be the sundial Wing was talking about... _Zachary thought to himself when he noticed something strange about it…

…It was glowing black.

Zachary stared at the sundial, not noticing Wing was about to talk to him, "Hi, Zachary!" he said with a happy tone to his voice.

"Oh, hello Wing!" Zachary said to Wing as he turned to his right to face Wing, "Hey Wing, doesn't something seem a little… ODD about this sundial?" he asked Wing, he replied with "Yeah, it's glowing black, and it somehow teleported to random places…" . …Cliffh- I mean …End of chapter! (Author's note: …It took me a while to write this chapter…)


	7. Chapter 7: Day 3 part 2

(Author's note: …I got nothing.) …LAST TIME… "Yeah, it's glowing black, and it somehow teleported to random places…" …BACK TO THE CHAPTER…

"OH SHIT OH MY GOD AAAAAAAH!" Zachary was shouting as he was chased around the boat by a charcoal black figure that looked just like him other than the color, right down to his missing right ring finger, "GO AWAY!" he yelled as he punched the black figure, which immediately opened a portal somehow, jumped into it, and closed it.

"Oh my god… oh my god… Oh my god…" Zachary said in relief, "Hey Wing, you should really go in the onion tomorrow…" he said to Wing, who watched the whole thing.

**-EARLIER-**

"Yeah, it's glowing black, and it somehow teleported to random places…" Wing said to Zachary, both of their eyes locked on a sundial that was glowing black for some strange reason.

Zachary was trying to remember some of his past, since he got amnesia when he fell into the pikmin universe, suddenly he recalled…

He could open portals!

_Oh yeah, I got my finger cut off by a portal and now I can open portals to different times and universes! Too bad I can't open a portal bigger than 6 inches… _Zachary thought to himself right before he opened a small portal to his home universe and stuck his arm in it, reminiscing about his life…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Zachary was running as fast as he could through Hyrule Field, when a portal opened above him, he stuck his right ring finger in the portal when it closed, severing his finger and giving him the ability to open portals…

**-LATER, 9:30 AM-**

Zachary was lying in bed, thinking about how the universe was created when he realized that he had a perfect cover to transform, he just had to transform into a red pikmin and sneak his way into the group, Assassin's Creed style.

Zachary pulled out his FC, and pressed the red pikmin icon, causing him to transform when he noticed something…

He had a leaf on his stem instead of a flower, causing him to remember something about the FC…

It replicates what the scanned being looked like in its early life.

Zachary jumped out of the boat, and noticed the others a short distance away, he remembered he needed to hide his stuff, so he decided to get some leaves and dirt and in 3 minutes he made a satchel and put his FC inside the Storage Machine and put the Storage Machine inside the satchel, after that he ran over to the group of pikmin when he noticed a red pikmin with a flower on his stem talking to him, "Hey, you look new here!" it said, eyes locked on Zachary, "Wait, what's that?" it asked again, pointing to Zachary's satchel,

"Oh, um, this is my satchel, I put my stuff in it." he replied, "What's in it?" the pikmin asked, "…eh…" Zachary tried to reply but instead he ran, punching pikmin out of his way until he was at least 3 feet away from them(Remember they're only about 2 centimeters tall ^3^ ).

Zachary took a few rocks, leaves, and dirt until he fashioned a hidden blade that with the flick of a wrist, caused a rock blade to come out, he ran over to the pikmin again, staying at the back of the group, when he noticed a suspicious looking yellow pikmin holdinh a small twig with a sharp end in his left hand(Paw?) run over to the red pikmin that noticed Zachary, he somehow knew the red pikmin was like an authority figure for the pikmin, when suddenly the red pikmin cried out, "AHH!" it said as the yellow pikmin stabbed him over and over, Zachary walked over to him(The red pikmin), and using his left wrist, caused the rock blade inside the hidden blade to come out, when he did the unthinkable…

He STABBED the yellow pikmin, right in the middle of the head, and then stabbed him in the chest and stem.

The pikmin congratulated Zachary.

"Thank you…" the red pikmin said to Zachary, "…um…" he replied, right before walking over to Natalie, "That was awesome!" she said to Zachary, when he suddenly ran off far away again, and turned back into a human, after that, he went a long way behind the group of pikmin and ran over to them, but not before putting his satchel in the storage machine and putting the storage machine in his satchel which surprisingly no-one noticed he was wearing.

"Where were you?!" Natalie asked Zachary(Holy shit how did I not notice these names rhyme earlier btw it's a coincidence), "Well, uhh…" he tried to reply, different fake stories popping up in his head… …End of chapter! (Author's note: I love looking at dumb people's facebook posts XD)


	8. Chapter 8: Day 3 part 3Day 4 part 1

(Author's note: Okay, I admit it, this "story" is just the first thing that pops into my head… BTW Zachary can only open portals to 6 inches to him, not literally so it's like two tenths of a centimeter in actuality)

…LAST TIME… "Where were you?!" …BACK TO THE CHAPTER… "Oh, well, I was in the ship, and I decided to run where I think you would be…" Zachary awkwardly said to Natalie, biting on his hair.

"Hi Zachary!" Wing said to Zachary, breaking the bad mood.

"Oh, hi Wing." Zachary said to Wing in a somewhat happy tone.

Zachary turned around and saw that 6 pikmin were standing behind him, 5 with flowers on their stems, 1 with a bud and what seemed like a glow around them, "Hi!" a (male) yellow one with a bud said in a cheerful tone, he sounded like a 14 year old.

"Well hello! Who are you?" Zachary asked the yellow pikmin, "I'm Electro, the first plucked yellow pikmin!" it replied.

Zachary was about to reply when the world seemed become very dark, and he noticed the pikmin was gone…

ALL of them were gone.

Zachary flew into a panic as he began to run to the boat for no apparent reason, when suddenly Wing appeared out of nowhere, "Wait what… WING?!" he said in confusion.

Zachary was on the boat before he knew it, and suddenly he knew why he was running…

He was being chased by a charcoal black figure that looks exactly like him in shape.

"AAH! OH MY GOD!" Zachary yelled as he ran all around the boat.

"OH SHIT OH MY GOD AAAAAAAH!" Zachary yelled, right before punching the figure right in the face.

The figure opened a portal, jumped inside, and closed it.

"Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god…" Zachary said in relief, "Hey Wing, you should really go in the onion tomorrow…" he said to Wing, who watched the whole thing.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared, and the world became normal again…

Zachary passed out and fell into the river.

Zachary woke up 18 hours later(Don't ask me how XD it's DAY 4 btw), inside a large cave near the shore, a giant opening clearly visible, covered in sleeping mushroom pikmin(I got this idea from smosh's smosh libs videos XD).

He suddenly got up, waking up all of the mushroom pikmin, "Oh hi!" one of them said, somehow smiling without a mouth.

Zachary asked for the mushroom pikmin's name, "I'm Puff! Y tu?(Yes this pikmin will speak spanish sometimes XD)" the (male incase you wanted to know)pikmin replied.

"Oh, um… Me llamo Zachary." Zachary told Puff.

Suddenly, Puff started hugging Zachary very tightly, "OHMYGOODNESSYOUSPEAKMYLANGUAGEHOWDOYOUKNOW!?" he yelled, starting to hug Zachary so hard Zachary could barely breath.

"Y- you- you're squeezing me… Can't b- bre- eath... Vision fading..." Zachary said weakly, right before passing out.

He woke up about 3 minutes later thanks to Puff shaking his shoulder a lot.

"Oh, hi, Puff." He said.

"Hola… Sorry about earlier." Puff said with a tone of voice that could only be described as 'guilty'.

"Don't feel bad, Puff!" Zachary said, trying to comfort Puff, "You just didn't know squeezing me really hard would cause me to stop breathing!" he said, still happy as ever, even though he just stated the easiest way to kill a man.

"Um... Si..." Puff said, with a nervous tone coming to his voice.

Suddenly, the cave started rumbling, and Zachary started to fall over, "Ow!" he said right as he hit the floor.

Everyone in the cave passed out. ...End of chapter! (Author's note: This originally had a dif chapter ending where Zachary opens a portal to a portal 2 fanfiction where a human Wheatley kills himself and then Zachary passes out. So... Yeah... That was a thing.)


	9. Chapter 9: Day 4 part 2

(Author's note: I fell on the ground after literally bumping into my cousin and sprained my left pinkie finger, so I will be unable to write chapters as fast for a while… Also I make this plot up like how the twists of LOST were randomly created. I'm ALSO planning to make another fanfiction that I'll write when I get writer's block. ALSO, I need tips on story telling.)

…LAST TIME… "I'm Puff! Y tu?" …BACK TO THE CHAPTER… Zachary just woke up, his head hurt from a rock hitting it and giving him more amnesia… _Where am I… How do I talk… Who am I… Zachary… Age 16… Pikmin… Okay, I got my history down, but how do I talk again…_ He thought to himself as he tried to talk, "Eh… Wait, I can talk again!" he said in joy.

Zachary walked over to the unconscious Puff and woke him up by lightly shaking his right shoulder.

"Buenos Dias, Puff." He said.

Zachary walked over to the entrance to the cave and was surprised that it was blocked by a giant boulder, a small crack in it letting in the tiniest amount of light, the inside of the cave illuminated by even smaller cracks in the ceiling.

"Oh shit…" He said in disappointment.

Suddenly, Zachary remembered the robotic suit(w/ a blue light on its chest) in his Storage Machine.

He took out the suit and went inside it, put on the suit, and punched away the boulder.

Zachary began walking out of the cave and noticed it was either sunrise or sunset from looking at the sky, dyed a bright orange from the sun's low position in the horizon.

"Woah… Beautiful..." He said as he slowly walked out of the cave, not noticing Olimar, Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie in his peripheral vision walking in his direction...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zachary suddenly shouted as he had pikmin of every color(except winged) thrown on him.

"What the hell is that thing…?" Olimar asked Louie in the Hocotatian language.

"I don't know, but it's putting up a pretty good fight with the pikmin… I wonder where the winged pikmin are!" Louie told Olimar in an annoyed tone(also speaking in the Hocotation language obviously.).

Suddenly, Zachary felt a surge of adrenaline go through him as he started killing pikmin left and right, leaving large amounts of weirdly offsetting green blood, when he noticed apparently 6 pikmin were fighting as hard as they could, when he realized…

These pikmin were the pikmin that he saw earlier…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"I'm Electro, the first plucked yellow pikmin!"…

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Those pikmin… Those 6 pikmin… One of them was red… That red one was the one I saved with my hidden blade… Wait! My hidden blade! It somehow still fits me! I can still fight! _Zachary thought to himself.

He suddenly took off the head of the suit and jumped out, his hidden blade still fitting his wrist as snug as ever.

Suddenly, Olimar commanded the pikmin to attack Zachary once more, but they all stopped in their tracks once they got near him.

"Oh, hello, Electro." He said to Electro, who he somehow recognized.

"Hi, Zachary… Um, sorry for… you know, trying to kill you…" Electro said with a guilty tone to his voice.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Zachary tried to comfort Electro, when suddenly, the charcoal black figure that had exactly the same form as Zachary(Just so you know, Zachary wears a green hoody zipped up with the hood down, navy blue pants, and baby blue boots.) suddenly jumped out from the river(that apparently it was waiting in), ran into the cave and killed Puff by punching him over and over.

"Oh my god, he killed Puff!" A mushroom pikmin shouted.

"You bastard!" Zachary quickly shouted at the figure.

"Oh, you're calling me a bastard, eh?" The figure said creepily.

"I'm another version of you. Call me Dark Zachary. I went to hundreds of other universes. I conquered them. They needed a king to rule. But… They saw me as an unfair brute, bloodthirsty and killing for the sake of killing, but that's not me-"

"Yes it is, you bastard! Shut your FUCKING face, uncle fucker! You're a cock-sucking ass-licking uncle fucker! You're an uncle fucker, yes it's true! Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!" Zachary sung/shouted right before stabbing Dark Zachary right in the stomach, causing him to bleed.

"Ugh…" Dark Zachary weakly muttered.

Zachary decided to walk off, going back in his robotic suit and then jumped into the river for no reason other than to sleep(well ain't that fuckin' brutal!). …End of chapter! (Author's note: I'd appreciate constructive criticism! But don't flame, I can tell the difference!)


	10. Chapter 10: Day 5 part 1

(Author's note: My favorite thing is being random(probably from deviantart). That's all. Also I will read every review this fanfiction gets and try to improve my writing. ALSO, I have healed and my left pinky finger is A-OK! ALSO I SCRAPED MY RIGHT KNEE BUT IT'S ALSO OKAY)

…LA- Okay this is getting tiring to do the LAST TIME thing I'll just get to the chapter but just so you know last time Zachary jumped in a river to sleep. …BACK TO THE CHAPTER… Zachary woke up in his suit submerged in the river.

He remembered how he almost killed himself to sleep.

_Oh my god, why the hell did I chance killing myself to fucking sleep?!_ He thought to himself as he climbed out of the river.

PIXEL and Natalie were walking around not very far away from Zachary.

"Hey guys!" he shouted to them, causing them to turn around.

"Oh, hi Zachary." Natalie greeted.

"Hello."

"What happened? How did you suddenly disappear into black nothingness?"

"I was about to ask you the SAME thing."

"Okay…"

"So Zachary, what exactly happen-" Natalie was cut off by a familiar dark figure punching her in the face.

"Dark Zachary?! But HOW?!" Zachary shouted.

"I can't die. Well, I can, but I always wake up fine the next day. I gain certain powers from everything I kill, and I killed a SHIT TON of magical and immortal people in other universes. But I might die if I die from magic."

"Okay… I still have Din's Fire from going to the Legend of Zelda universe."

"OH SHIT!" Dark Zachary yelled right before running away.

Zachary immediately got out of his suit, put it in his SM(Storage Machine), and started running to Dark Zachary.

They were both pretty close to each other when they both noticed the onion.

Zachary wasted no time, he got out his whistle and called out all the pikmin he could.

Zachary immediately threw all the pikmin at Dark Zachary, who dodged them all quickly.

Dark Zachary and Zachary eventually passed out from exhaustion around the same time.

Zachary woke up 3 hours later from the rays of the sun warming up his face so much it was getting uncomfortable.

He walked over to Dark Zachary and punched him in the face, somehow not waking him up.

Suddenly, a faint noise of something walking on the ground(a stray pikmin) was within earshot, and somehow that woke up Dark Zachary.

"Huh… Wha…? *gasp* IT'S YOU, YOU BI- just kidding. Fighting you taught me a valuable lesson. What I'm doing hurts people, and I should feel bad about it. I realized I can't feel empathy all that well, and I should leave the universe of pikmin. Goodbye. I hope we meet again sometime, Zack. I also hope I start feeling empathy again." Zachary was slightly surprised about Dark Zachary using his(or their) nickname 'Zack'.

Zachary had no time to respond before Dark Zachary opened a portal to their home universe and jumped in and then closed it.

"…" Zachary was speechless at this and just walked away, remembering his life…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Zachary had just finished creating a(kind of) sentient robot that he called CODENAME: PROTOTYPE.

"Hey! Natalie! Get down over here and look at my new machine!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Okay Zachary, Jeez!" His younger sister Natalie said as she descended the stairs leading to the basement.

Zachary was holding a sheet above his robot.

"'Kay, HERE IT IS!" He loudly shouted right before pulling down the sheet, revealing the robot.

It had a somewhat large dome sized ash gray head with a yellow charger port on the right side and a CD/DVD drive(that was also yellow) on the left side(also blue eyes and a small blue mouth), a cylinder shaped body that had almost no features on it except for a small door for a storage compartment, white arms and legs(and hands, fingers, and feet), and somewhat of a polished look.

"Let's call it PIXEL!" Zachary said.

"Okay!" Natalie agreed.

Zachary pushed a button on the top of PIXEL's head, turning him on(OH MY GOD why does that still sound so fucking dirty?!).

"…HELLO." PIXEL somewhat loudly said.

"Hi, welcome to the world. I'm Zachary Philips See-Dee-I Gonzalez." Zachary(he's from the USA but is half Mexican) greeted the robot.

"Me llamo Natalie Gonzalez!" Natalie also greeted.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Zachary noticed a red pikmin sitting on the ground, staring into the sky.

Zachary decided to stare into the sky as well.

_Holy crap… _He thought to himself.

_I haven't eaten in days… I also haven't drank anything… How am I still alive?_

Zachary looked back over to the pikmin and noticed it was actually dead and kind of cooking in the sun.

And then he did something unbelievable…

…He started eating the dead pikmin.

He loved the taste, it was similar to a juicy steak.

After finishing, he continued walking off.

_Wow…_ He thought to himself.

_I just remembered I still haven't drank a thing. _…End of chapter! (Author's Note: I suffer from writer's block… CONSTANTLY! God damn it!)


End file.
